Moons of Past Change
by The White Wanderer
Summary: Sequel to Moons of Future Change. Harry and Ron travel back in time in order change their futures. But who dastically will the outcome be when Fate catches you messing with time? Alternate Universe.
1. The Belmoral Twins

Moons of Past Change By Phoenix_Kiss02  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 ~ The Belmoral Twins  
  
  
  
"I think we made it Harry" he whispered.  
  
"You think so? Now get off of me you lunk head, you're heavy!" Harry snapped.  
  
They stood up to face Professor Dumbledore. Grinning like Cheshire cats, Ron handed to letter over to the older wizard.  
  
"I know this must be quite startling headmaster, but my twin brother and I are here from the future".  
  
Dumbledore took the letter, opened it and began to read out loud.  
  
Dear Albus  
  
I know you must be wondering whom these two boys standing before you are. They are Harold and Ronald Belmoral from the year 1995. I ask you in 'our' time of need to protect them since the Dark Powers in the future are after them. They are currently fifth year Gryffindor students and are Werewolves, so please introduce them to Mr. Remus Lupin, as that they won't be alone with what they are. There is also the matter of Harold Belmoral being a Parslemouth after the boy's family was attacked and killed by Riddle when they were only a year old. I asked that you watch out for Belmorals for they have found a liking to cause mischief. Also make up a school for them to have formerly been in.  
  
Thank you and just to let you know, you still look good in twenty years!  
  
Albus Dumbledore, October 20th, 1995  
  
  
  
"He just had to say that didn't he Harry" Ron whispered.  
  
"If you had the chance to tell yourself that you didn't look like crap in twenty years would you?" Harry replied.  
  
Dumbledore put down the letter and smiled at them. "It is a pleasure to meet you boys. I hope your stay will be enjoyable while you're here. As not to let the other students know that you're both from the future, I will take you to Gryffindor Tower, but first I must introduce you both to Minerva"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Really professor, we didn't do it!" Sirius Black said putting on the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"It was Snape and Malfoy!" James Potter added.  
  
"And ... and they ... put snakes in ...in my book bag" Peter Pettigrew sniffled.  
  
"Yes but it was the four of you that set fire to all the Slytherins during Transfiguration! I will not tolerate this any more!" Professor McGonagall shouted angrily.  
  
The only thing that stopped McGonagall's rage was hysterical laughing. She spun around to find two red headed boys killing themselves laughing, with a grin professor Dumbledore standing behind them.  
  
"Minerva I would like you to meet your newest Gryffindors, Harry and Ron Belmoral. They have transferred from the Dogwood Academy of Magic in Canada to spend the year here with us at Hogwarts. As for the penalties of Mr. Black and Mr. Potter, twenty points from Gryffindor should do"  
  
Professor McGonagall turned to the boys. "Well... the four of you can take your new house mates up to Gryffindor Tower or take them to the library. Other then that you may leave, but the next time you slip up in my class and Professor Dumbledore's grace is not here to save you, I will not hesitate to give you the punishment I think you deserve" McGonagall said curtly as the six boys left her office.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So you used to live in Canada?" James asked as the boys climbed to moving staircases.  
  
"Actually we still do. Aunt Ebony and Uncle Sirle just had business in England, so we signed up to transfer here to Hogwarts" Ron replied.  
  
"Then why... do you have British accents?" Peter questioned timidly.  
  
As much as Harry hated it, he answered Peter. "Well be used to live in England until we were ten, but Aunt Ivory didn't want us anymore so they sent us to her sister Ebony. Uncle Larson didn't like us either".  
  
"But what about your parents?" Remus insisted.  
  
"Voldemort murdered them when we were one. We went to Aunt Ivory in the first place because she was the only one of two sisters our mother had that also lived in England"  
  
  
  
"Let's get off this subject, ok?" Sirius suddenly spoke up. "Do you play Quittich? And do you pull pranks?"  
  
  
  
"Yes and yes!" Ron shouted cheerfully. "I've always played position of Keeper and Harry has always played Seeker. As for pranks, every teacher has had both their eyes on us since our first year.... well I cant forget to add Hermione. She was our bookworm and didn't like pulling pranks, but ended up in our mess any way. She was also my girlfriend"  
  
Sirius didn't let this one-drop. "Do you have a girl friend Harry? If you don't I help you get one"  
  
"No thank you Sirius. I don't take dating tips from anyone, plus you should have a girlfriend yourself before you offer how to snare one"  
  
Everyone laughed while Sirius turned red with embarrassment. "And how do you know I don't already have one?"  
  
"Because if you did, you'd know how to dress yourself properly"  
  
"HA! He got you that time Padfoot!" James cried out through gales of laughter.  
  
Remus looked over at Harry and whispered; "It looks like you saved your butt for Padfoot's worst disaster"  
  
"Shut it Moony!" Sirius snarled.  
  
James regained his composer. "Well the Gryffindor team is in need of a new Keeper and Seeker" he would have continued if Peter wouldn't have cried "OH NO! I'm late for my detention with Professor Sinclair!" He turned tail and ran down the corridors as fast as he could. Once he was out of sight, Ron started a new conversation.  
  
"So what kind of pranks do you guys like to pull?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hay who are your new friends?" sneered a dull voice from behind them.  
  
"Yes we would like too know why we have intruders," an oily one added.  
  
The five boys turned around, Harry and Ron found themselves staring at noun other then the fifteen-year-old versions of Lusius Malfoy and Severus Snape.  
  
"Look what we have here Ron, human sacrifices!" Harry said, an evil smile spreading across his face.  
  
"What are you two twerps taking about?" Malfoy snapped.  
  
"About you public demise" Ron replied.  
  
"What do you mean public demise? There is nobody here but us!" Snape scoffed.  
  
"There is now"  
  
The boys felt like they were being pulled. Through the school they shot like a flash. Harry had used one of his travel powers. It stopped in the Great Hall where dinner was just starting. The two Slytherins stood in shock to find themselves, now standing in front of a live audience. James, Remus and Sirius had smiles on their faces like Cheshire cats. Harry and Ron looked at each other and nodded. They held out their wands and pointed them at their two new enemies "Chamoris Fuchsia". They turned PINK! They turned a shocking fluorescent pink that could kick your teeth in. Their hair was dark pink, their faces/skin was light pink and their robes now looked like party dresses.  
  
Then the laughing started. First with the Gryffindors, then the Hufflepuffs. The Ravenclaws soon after and even a few of the Slytherins joined in. The teachers sat in awed silence for these two new boys had preformed a very complex and advanced coloring charm.  
  
"Don't worry it'll wear of in a month" 


	2. Ron's Claim to Fame

Chapter 2 ~ Ron's Claim to Fame  
  
  
  
It had been a week since they had arrived. The incident in the Great Hall had proclaimed the new transfer students, Harry and Ron Belmoral heroes to all the houses but Slytherin. The days seemed fine, until Friday came and The Gryffindors had Double Potions with the Slytherins.  
  
Professor Sinclair proved to be just as bad as Snape had been. Had been? No Snape was growing up to be this way. She was the most truly evil old rook you could ever meet. There was also a popular rumour floating about that she must have been related to a hag. But that at least didn't ruin the day, the best of it was yet to come.  
  
"I told you put the Flaming Orchid in with the Bat Bile" Sinclair snapped at one of the Gryffindors. "Know I want to inform you all that we will be studying the Polyjuice Potion...."  
  
Ron snickered from his seat at the back of the class with Harry and the Marauders. He couldn't hold back the memories of his second when he, Harry and Hermione had used it. This didn't help his situation because his snicker caught Sinclair's attention.  
  
"Mr. Belmoral!" Ron and Harry raised their heads at the same time.  
  
"Who me?" he replied in a sappy angelic voice "Or him?" he pointed at Harry, who was pretending to gag.  
  
"You!" she snapped venomously. " Tell the class about how to make and the history of the Polyjuice Potion"  
  
The Slytherins looked victorious. They, like everyone else, knew that mad old Sinclair was bluffing and that a Fifth Year would know nothing about a highly advanced potion that was studied by the Seventh Years. But Ron got up and moved to the front of the classroom.  
  
"The Polyjuice Potion is also known as the Image Changer. To obtain the false image of another person, you must first obtain a few strands of hair, blood or finger nail clippings from the person you wish to become. However if you end up consuming the potion with the hair of an animal, you will become half of the animal, half of yourself. This potion only last up to thirty minutes and it takes over a month to brew, so it is highly unlikely that we will be studying it in this class. Thank you."  
  
Everyone was silent as Ron walked back to his seat. As he sat down the Gryffindors began to clap. He had shown up the worst professor at Hogwarts and was walking away smiling. Professor Sinclair was speechless.  
  
"How do you know about that potion?" she managed to whisper.  
  
Ron grinned at her. "Brewed it back in my Second Year with my brother and my girlfriend. She turned into a Werecat until the nurse could cure her"  
  
Sinclair looked disbelieving, but looked over at Harry. "It's the truth Professor and believe me turning into troll look-a-likes is not funny"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"That was bloody brilliant!" James cheered as the headed off to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
"Ditto" Peter added dragging his book bag behind him.  
  
"You two are spectacular!" Sirius shouted. "You want to join the club?"  
  
"Definitely!" both of them yelped at the same time.  
  
Remus only smiled. 'What will they think when they find out that I'm a Werewolf?'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
While in the Great Hall, Harry received the greatest surprise as his mother sat down beside him at the table.  
  
"Hello" she said. "I'm Lily Evens, one of the Gryffindor Prefects"  
  
"I'm Harry Belmoral" he replied trying not to stutter. "One half of the self proclaimed 'Terrible Two'"  
  
"Well I hope you do your homework unlike your Marauder friends over there" she pointed to James, Sirius and Peter.  
  
"Of course I do! My brother is a bit slack with it, but I take after my mother when... when it comes to studying"  
  
"What about your mother?" Lily questioned.  
  
"I never knew her... she died when I was very young... although from the pictures I've seen of her, she was very beautiful"  
  
"I'm so sorry"  
  
"Don't be, you didn't know"  
  
"Well lets talk about something else! I what are your favourite classes? Mine are Charms, Divination, Transfiguration and Astronomy" Lily said cheerily, trying to brighten the mood.  
  
Harry laughed. "I like Charms, Astronomy, Transfiguration and Quittich!"  
  
"Why do all boys I know love Quittich? I just don't understand... well we have Divination together next class"  
  
Harry groaned. "What your not good at Divination?"  
  
"It's not that I'm bad at it, on the contrary I'm excellent at it. I hate it because my old professor kept on predicting my death"  
  
"Just wait till you meet Sybil Trelawney, she'll predict your death for sure" 


	3. The Problem with Predictions

Chapter 3 ~ The Problem with Predictions  
  
  
  
"It's the Grim! It's the Grim!"  
  
Harry and Ron seemed to be brought back into the world by the shrill voice of a fifteen year old Sybil Trelawney.  
  
* Will she ever shut up! * Harry groaned mentally.  
  
~ When Voldemort starts wearing a tutu ~ Ron miserably replied.  
  
* Bravo Ron! You said his name *  
  
~ I did? ~  
  
* Yes.... This is so boring! I can't believe we have to watch Trelawney on another escapade! *  
  
While Harry had his face hiding in his arms, Ron was staring up at the ceiling. Remus was shuffling the Tarot cards, Peter was reading a comic book, Sirius was writing down new prank plains and James was slipping a Dungboom into an unexacting Hufflepuff's book bag. It was only Lily that brought them 'back to the living'.  
  
"Hay pay attention you two! You're going to miss the best part!" she giggled.  
  
There was Sybil crying her eyes out, pale as a ghost. There was only a few more seconds of crying before she fell into a dead faint. Snickers could be heard from all over the class. Professor Fawna glared at her class. She made them do another Tarot card reading while she 'revived' Sybil.  
  
"You have the Sun, the Moon, the Star and the Wheel of Fortune" Remus told Ron.  
  
"And you have the Moon, the Hanged One, the Six of Pentacles and the Queen of Swords" Ron replied.  
  
"Oh give my a brake! I don't care what you think the cards say!"  
  
Ron and Remus turned to look at Harry. Poor Harry indeed. Sybil was back on her feet, wide awake and pestering him.  
  
"But you have the World, the Tempest, the Devil and the Moon! This is bad don't you see!" squealed Sybil.  
  
"Yes and it is just as bad to know that in less then ten years your going to take this job and drive the next generation crazy with stupid predictions! Now leave me alone or the that Grim you saw earlier might come back and get you!" Harry snapped.  
  
Sybil backed up. No one had ever told her that her predictions were stupid. She started to say something else when she was cut off.  
  
"Leave him alone Trelawney" Lily snapped.  
  
Sybil ran off back to her table and sat down. When Harry went to thank Lily for driving that pest away, he found that her eyes were locked onto the crystal ball on the table they sat at.  
  
"What do you see?" he whispered. The Marauders and Ron turned to look and see what was going on.  
  
"I see two strangers. Unknown, yet known at the same time. They have a mission to complete one that has just begun. I can see there is very much importance about them.... But who are they"  
  
"I don't know?" Harry lied. He knew for sure that the two strangers his mother saw in the crystal ball were Ron and himself. She turned to him and said, "you aren't telling me the truth!"  
  
"Because I can't"  
  
The bell range signaling the end off the school day. Harry grabbed Ron by the arm and dragged him with down the tower steps. He didn't stop until they had made it back to the commons room.  
  
"She's finding out"  
  
"Who's finding out what?"  
  
"Don't be an idiot Ron! You heard that prediction my mother made. Lily is going to find out about us any time now if we don't do something about it"  
  
"Like what should we do? Use a memory charm on her?"  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lily didn't know what to say. Harry Belmoral had more or less told her that he and his brother were the two strangers in her prediction. She needed to tell somebody. She should go tell her grandfather. Yes he would know what to say.  
  
She got up to leave the Gryffindor commons room when she found herself facing the Belomrals.  
  
"What are you going here?" she asked trying to get around them.  
  
"I'm sorry Lily, but we can't let you tell anyone what you predicted today. We have already charmed James, Sirius, Remus and Peter not to remember a word"  
  
"It's illegal to memory charm a fellow student!"  
  
"Well you wont remember that when we are finished" Ron replied.  
  
"I'll tell on you"  
  
"Tell who, your grandfather? He already knows that we both come from the future.... He only doesn't know why we are here" Harry chuckled.  
  
"If you tell me why you are here I'll go quietly" Lily said giving up.  
  
"But then I really will have to memory charm you"  
  
"I don't care if I won't remember, I just want to know now"  
  
"Fine Ron and I aren't twins. It is a charm your grandfather put on us in the future. Why? We have to change the future"  
  
"Who are you then?"  
  
"I'm your future son"  
  
"MY WHAT!! Oh my god!"  
  
"Now don't worry" Ron said. "You won't remember a thing".  
  
With a bright flash of blue light, Lily forgot the conversation, the prediction and the horrible feeling of knowing far too much.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hi sorry if I'm rushing things, but I don't want to stay at on place for too long. I would also like to send a special thank you out to ChristinaLupin01442! New chapter is on the way. Bye.  
  
Phoenix_Kiss02 


	4. A Worthwhile Freedom

I've had a tendency to rush this chapter. Don't worry things will work out fine. Please enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4 ~ A Worthwhile Freedom  
  
The memory charming of the Marauders and Lily went off with out a hitch. They wouldn't have to be Werewolves for long. Once Remus told they of his 'condition', they could cure him, which would cure them as well. They would become Claws and Coals. They're new nicknames to go with their new 'lives'.  
  
It had been another couple of weeks before they became Marauders. As a matter of fact, it was the day pending the Full Moon.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So.... since the both of you are very good at pranks, we have decided to add you both to are club, The Marauders!" James announced.  
  
"It is best that you become animagus for one of our major purposes" Sirius added.  
  
"Yes it... it would be very wise indeed" Peter stuttered.  
  
To make it seem like they knew nothing, Harry and Ron gave them bewildered glances. Remus cleared his throat. "The reason is because I am a Werewolf"  
  
There was a pause of silence, and then Harry and Ron burst out laughing. They had to make the Marauders think other wise.  
  
"Ronny this is perfect! Are wish has come true!"  
  
"I can hardly believe it! We've waited seven years to meet another one!"  
  
The other four boys didn't know what to think. This was almost too much for poor Remus.  
  
"What are you two talking about?"  
  
"What are we talking about? You don't have to worry about us, we are Werewolves too!" Ron grinned wildly.  
  
"And your.... happy about that?" Peter whispered scurrying back.  
  
"No you silly prat! We hate being what we are, it only that we have the counter curse and it requires three Werewolves to work!" Harry said. "We had almost given up hope"  
  
There was silence once again, Then Remus spook up. "How does it work?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ten minutes later the commons room was cleared to one side of tables and chairs and couches. While the Harry, Ron and Remus formed a circle; James, Sirius and Peter stood out of the way. They held one hand out into the middle of the circle and overlapped them. In the other hand they held their wands, pointing at the person opposite from them.  
  
"Dormatis Wloofus Dispelltis Wolfus, Dormatis Wloofus Dispelltis Wolfus" they chanted.  
  
Harry smiled. The spell that Princess Seleena had given him was working. Their wands began to glow and silver orbs like the Full Moon also began to blossom for the tips. The process was very slow. The orbs began to engulf their bodies until the three of them were surrounded by one enormous glowing ball of light. Then it burst, causing a million little stars to spray a cross the commons. All were silent, shivering in the cold.  
  
"Did it work?"  
  
"We'll have to wait till tomorrow night to find out"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"The moon is coming up" Remus whispered.  
  
Sirius poked him in the ribs, making him jump. "I'll really hope it worked buddy"  
  
The moon rose high up and into the sky. It bathed the six boy standing under it with it's light. Nothing happened. It was the happiest moment of Remus' life. He was no longer a Werewolf! He was free.  
  
"I'M FREE!" he shouted at the moon with a joy so pure it could have shattered glass. "I'M FREE, I'M FREE, I'M FREE!!"  
  
James, Sirius and Peter ran over and formed a group hug. Remus was crying with extreme happiness. He had escaped nearly fifteen years. To have transformed about on hundred and sixteen times since he was changed. No more pain. He could be normal.  
  
"It's time to celebrate!" James yelled, leading the race back up to the castle.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Twenty minutes, Remus, Harry and Ron were preparing to take the Animagus Potion. They had worked it out that in honor of Remus; he would take the potion first. After having Peter make them guess what day his birthday was on, Ron won second because he was only off by four days. Harry of course would have to go last.  
  
It was rather funny when Remus changed. He became a wolf. Small and tawny brown, he almost past as a puppy. That of course was flue to let James and Peter make a few jokes  
  
When Ron changed, Harry laughed and demanded that Sirius give him the money he had won on a bet. Like Harry had predicted, Ron transformed into a large golden red tiger.  
  
Now Harry had the most amazing form. Out of all the Marauders, he was the only one to have obtained a magical animagi. He was a phoenix! His coloring was a golden reddish brown. Very majestic he was indeed.  
  
Remus just stayed as being Moony of course, while Ron and Harry were officially dubbed Claws and Coals. But through the excitement one thing was left forgotten. Now that Harry was no longer a Wolf Born, how was he going to get Ron and himself back home?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh no! Stuck in paradise! What will they do? Find out in a few more chapters to come. Phoenix_Kiss02 


	5. The Yuletide Season

Chapter 5 ~ The Yuletide Season  
Christmas was two days away and all of Hogwarts was truly into the Yuletide mood. Fireworks constantly seemed to be going off in classrooms and puddles Butterbeer sloshed on the corridor floors.  
  
The Slytherins were not as grumpy and dismal as usual, which made everyone's life a little better. Song from the suits of armor didn't seem to drive the students mad this year, like something had changed. Two weeks in advance, Harry managed to convince Professor Dumbledore to hold a Winter Masquerade Ball on the 25th and make sure that everyone stayed for the holidays.  
  
This would be the best way to get Remus and Lily together.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"We know you like her Remmy" Ron said when he and Harry had managed to corner Remus alone.  
  
"But. but James likes her. I couldn't" Remus whimpered.  
  
"And your going to let that stand in you way? You have to stand up for what you want too you know" Harry added. "Plus I know she likes you as well"  
  
"She does?"  
  
"You bet! All you have to do is ask Lily to the ball before James does"  
  
"I. I'll ask her tonight. then"  
  
Harry and Ron shuddered. "Don't stutter like that, you sound to much like Peter when you do"  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Three hours later you could find Remus Lupin frantically pacing the Gryffindor commons room trying to gather up the courage to ask Lily Evens to the Winter Ball. He was currently starring at Marauders Map, watching the little dots moving all over the school.  
  
Two dots labeled 'JAMES POTTER and SIRUS BLACK' were headed in the direction on the boys' bathrooms.  
  
A dot labeled 'PETER PETTIGREW' was racing back and forth through the potion dungeon.  
  
Two dots labeled 'HARRY BLEMORAL AND RON BELMORAL' were sneaking around in the library's Restricted Section and a dot labeled 'LILY D. EVENS was headed strait for Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Panicky, Remus shoved the map into his robe pocket. A second later Lily entered the commons room.  
  
"Oh hi Remus" she said plopping down on one of the over stuffed sofas by the fire.  
  
"I. um was wondering. if you."  
  
Lily turned and smiled. Poor, shy tongue-tied Remus was blushing like mad.  
  
"What were you wondering?"  
  
"Would. would you like. like to go to. the ball with. with me?" he panted.  
  
"Of course you silly goose, I'd love to go with you!" Lily laughed at Remus's beat red face.  
  
As she got up and headed for the girls' dorms, she turned around. And what she said to Remus was the worsted case of daja vu he had ever experienced.  
"Don't stutter like that, you sound to much like Peter when you do" 


	6. The Winter Masquerade Ball

Chapter 6 ~ The Winter Masquerade Ball  
James Potter rolled over onto his stomach. He could see that it was a crystal clear morning outside and it was Christmas. It was Christmas?  
"IT'S CHRISTMAS!!"  
His yell woke up all the other boys in his dorm, not to mention the rest of Gryffindor Tower. There was a scuttle for many kids as they came into the commons room, grabbed their presents and headed back up to their dorms.  
Twenty minutes later a small group of six boys and one girl gathered around in a small-secluded corner of the tower to open their presents. The best things they got went as follows:  
James ~ A new pair of Quidttich gloves and a book: 1001 Ways to Get Away With Pranks.  
Sirius ~ A ten pound bag to Dugbooms and a gift certificate for any five joke products at Zonko's.  
Peter ~ A Remember-All and a new cauldron form from his mother.  
Remus ~ A new brand of magical camera and a lucky rabbit's foot.  
Lily ~ A multicoloured love charm necklace and a book: The Little Witches.  
Ron ~ Got a new broom (made by Harry because of a book he found in the Retracted Section on how to make magical broomsticks) called a Hurricane and a picture book to share with Harry of pictures of them, the Marauders & Lily.  
Harry ~ A Phoenix egg (James thought it would be funny to see Harry as a 'Daddy' since his animagi form was a Phoenix) and a picture book to share with Ron of pictures of them, the Marauders & Lily.  
It was a jolly morning for the school, the best seen in almost six long years. The students were either throwing snowballs or sing carols. It was a sight to be seen. But the most of the anticipation was on the Ball that was going to be held later that night.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
"Come on Peter your going to make us late!" Sirius yelled from the top of the staircase.  
Yes Sirius had managed to snag himself a girl, which surprised everyone because he was going with Lily's best friend Arabella Figg.  
James was disappointed that Remus had got to Lily first, but was still going out Constancy McDonnell of Ravenclaw.  
Peter was going with a Martha Rosenburg of Hufflepuff and of course Remus was going with Lily.  
As for Harry and Ron, not wanting to screw up the future decided to go solo (Sirius was also having fun spreading rumours that nether Harry or Ron could get a date, although they were asked out by a fair number of girls).  
"Yes Pete, you still have to go and pick up your date remember!" James called. "And I still have to go fetch mine! So hurry it up!"  
Ten seconds later a very silly looking Peter Pettigrew stumbled out of the boy's dorm tangled in a mass of ugly orange dress robes (he kind of looked like a Christmas orange). The boys laughed at Peter's failure to dress himself properly.  
"Who came up with the stupid idea for this ball anyway!" he snapped as Remus helped him to his feet.  
"Professor Dumbledore said he was going to announce who put together the Ball after everyone has arrived" Lily repiled. Nobody noticed the secretive smiles on the faces of Harry and Ron Belmoral.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
"Welcome to the first annual Winter Masquerade Ball!" Professor Dumbledore shouted out to the many students and teachers. "I would like to especially thank our transfer students Harry and Ron Belmoral for planing this wonderful occasion"  
Heads twisted to see Harry and Ron. They blushed and then grinned wildly as they caught the started/enraged looks from the other Marauder boys. The music started after dinner and everyone started to dance.  
Don't let yourself be hurt this time  
  
Don't let yourself be hurt this time  
Then I saw your face  
  
Then I saw your smile  
The sky still blue  
  
The clouds come and go  
  
Yet something is different  
  
Are we falling in love?  
Don't let yourself be hurt this time  
  
Don't let yourself be hurt this time  
Then your kiss so soft  
  
Then your touch so warm  
The stars still shine bright  
  
The mountains still high  
  
Yet something is different  
  
Are we falling in love?  
Lily and Remus were dancing while Harry and Ron shock hands in victory that they had succeeded in their mission. They watched quietly for another ten minutes before get up to tack to Professor Dumbledore.  
They had to tell him that they must go back to the future now. Even though they had only been in the past for two months, they had to go. They felt bad about running out on their new friends, but it had to be done.  
At the same time, Remus and Lily kissed. They were underneath some mistletoe that was hanging in the Great Hall.  
"Your very beautiful tonight, you know" Remus whispered.  
"Thank you. You don't look that bad yourself" Lily answered.  
They turned to stair at the Belmoral Twins. "Their hiding something aren't they?"  
"I'm not sure. Ron seems so bold when it comes to taking about what he likes, but Harry. well Harry seems to be shyer. How can I put this? He just seems to know thing that we don't, not that that's a bad thing, Ron's like that too. but."  
"I understand"  
A high-pitched scream came from the other side off the hall. The lights went out. Frightened students started to scatter, knocking over their classmates. More screaming could be heard. Lily was separated from Remus.  
"Remus?" Lily shouted over the noise. She couldn't see anything. There was the sound of a foreign incantation being cast.  
"Remus watch out!!"  
That was most definitely the voice of Harry Belmoral. What was going on?  
"Harry!!"  
That was Ron Belmoral's voice now. What had happened?  
The thousands of candles that had once lit the Great Hall were lit once again. The hall was in shambles. Frighten students crying. Lily made her way through the masses. But when she arrived to where an opening had been made she found the most heartbreaking thing she had ever seen in her entire life.  
Remus Lupin and Harry Belmoral were lying out cold on the stone floor, but from the look of it Harry had jumped in front of Remus and took more then half of the full blast of the spell. His brother Ron was kneeling beside him, crying. He looked up and in his eyes they saw a different flood of emotions. There was outrage, pain, knowledge, and unforgiving.  
"Snape.Malfoy.coma curse.their going to pay for this."  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Now it's dark  
Into the night  
  
I cry out  
  
I cry out your name  
  
Into the night  
  
I search out,  
  
I search out your love  
  
Night so dark  
  
Where are you?  
  
Come back in my heart  
  
So dark  
  
So dark  
Into the night  
  
Shadows fall  
  
Shadows fall so blue  
  
I cry out  
  
I cry out for you  
Night so dark  
  
Where are you?  
  
Come back in may heart  
  
So dark  
  
So dark  
  
So dark  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Revelations! What will happen to Remus and Harry? You'll have to wait and find out. Also the two songs that were used in this chapter were Into the Night and Falling from the soundtrack of Twin Peaks. 


	7. Things to be Known

Mind Speech:  
  
Harry = * *  
  
Ron = ~ ~  
  
Remus = (:) (:)  
  
James = # #  
  
Sirius = / /  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7 ~ Things to be Known  
  
Without another word, Ron fled the Great Hall. Malfoy and Snape were headed for safety in the Forbidden Forest of all places. Unbeknownst to Ron, ten seconds after exiting the hall, James and Sirius followed.  
  
Tracing the footprints was the easiest task, but trying to figure out why those slimy Slytherins had cast that coma curse on Remus was the one thing that was the hardest decipher. Not much could be heard but the crunching of three pairs of feet on the hard December snow.  
  
"Ron wait up, were coming with you!" James shouted.  
  
Ron didn't say anything, but did slow down for James and Sirius to catch up. They continued deeper into the forest. Ron had forgot his fear of the Acromentulas that lived in these woods, as well as all the other creatures that might want to eat him for dinner. James, although was being braver then he looked, wondered how Ron could just enter this forest not know squat about it. Or did he? That thought was very curious. As for Sirius muttering under his breath "If only we had made a map for this blasted forest!"  
  
* Ron have you caught them yet? * Clear as a bell Harry's voice called out in Ron's mind. He stopped dead in his tracks. They were still telepathic together! Sirius and James crashed into him and they all fell to the ground.  
  
(:) You have to tell us something or I think I might scream. How often do all the lights go out and then the lights go out on you? (:)  
  
That most likely had to be Remus.  
  
"Ron what happen? Why did you stop like that?" Sirius asked getting up and dusting the snow off his robes.  
  
~ Harry? Remus? Is that really you? ~ Ron thought.  
  
* Yep *  
  
(:) Ditto (:)  
  
"Okay your scaring me Ron" James said starring at Ron, who looked like he was petrified.  
  
". I'm taking with Harry. and Remus" he whispered.  
  
"What!?" both boys shouted.  
  
"Don't yell! We don't know what kind of creatures might want to eat us right now! You know exactly what I said so don't be fools. Harry and I are telepathic and it seems that Remus is tied into the connection because that curse hit both him and Harry"  
  
There was silence, then "What do they want?" and "I want to talk to them too"  
  
* Try an extension *  
  
(:) Do you think that will work? (:)  
  
* It has to *  
  
"Okay both of you try and concentrate on linking with my mind. If you successfully link with my mind, then you will be linked with Harry and Remus" Ron instructed.  
  
There was about ten more minutes of silence, and then a fuzzy sensation kicked in.  
  
# God this feels like I've just been thrown into a pit of plush toys! #  
  
James had successfully linked.  
  
Sirius's face had turned red from frustration nothing seemed to want to happen. He snarled and concentrated to his maximum. Nothing.  
  
// I CAN'T STAND THIS ANY MORE! //  
  
Sirius's new found thought speech was enough to blast anyone's eardrums from his frustrated thought scream.  
  
(:) Welcome to the club, but don't yell please. I still have ears you know (:) Remus snapped.  
  
# What happened to you guys any way? # James asked.  
  
* I was Snape, Malfoy and Wormtail * Harry replied.  
  
// Peter!? Peter's too much of a coward to do anything like that! // Sirius's mouth would have been hanging open if he would have been using his mouth to talk.  
  
~ He may be a coward but that doesn't mean he would do anything like that ~  
  
(:) Well I have been suspicious of Wormy for six months already. He was always sneaking around and being secretive. though it is still hard to believe he could help anyone do a thing like that (:)  
  
# What should we do now? I don't think it's best that we stand around any longer #  
  
* Moony and I will talk with you three later *  
  
(:) Later (:)  
  
The connection was broken when Harry and Remus disconnected. They left Ron, James and Sirius standing in the cold to figure out what the plan was in order to catch Snape and Malfoy.  
  
"I think we should get moving now"  
  
And they headed off once again deeper into the forest  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They had decided to transform. It would be fast to move around in animal form. But what a strange rag-tag group they made as a Stag, a Tiger and a Grim. Sirius was their full-fledged tracker since he had the nose specially built for the job. They had most likely spent over three hours searching when the came apone someone that Ron never thought he would ever meet. Firenze the Centaur.  
  
Although he was many years younger then he had been from what Harry had told him from their first year, after Firenze saved him from the creature in the Dark Forest.  
  
"My, my what an a amazing thing to see 'so many' human children in a forest that is forbidden for them to enter"  
James and Sirius starred in owe at the centaur. This must have been the first time they save one.  
"And what I may ask brings the one of the 'Timeless Ones' here into the forest? The stars have told of your journey. I have been most intrigued to know why and what has caused the both of you to come and change what we all as the creatures of the world have made for you and yours?"  
"The world id far too dark where we come from. 'A Change is what the Future needs, to save a World apone it's Knees'. That is why we are here" Ron replied.  
"You know the words of the Flower well I hear. Now if you are looking for two other boys who are also in the forest, they headed southwest about five minutes ago"  
"Thank you Firenze"  
"Most curious you are, just remember your 'brother' no longer has the powers in which to send you home. Please come and see us centaurs when you are ready to leave, we have the power to send you home"  
Firenze turned and left, leaving Ron to fend off confused questions from his two friends.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, well, it looks like we've got uninvited visitors"  
  
It had taken them another seven minute to find them but the did. Malfoy and Snape had gone as far as the ward protecting Hogwarts would go. Most likely to apparte to Voldemort and tell him what they had accomplished.  
  
"What a surprise. Potty, Blackhead and Ding Bell" Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Are those the new words you learned in preschool Malfoy? They were mighty creative of you" James said.  
  
"And I thought that all you Death Eaters were more intelligent then that" Ron added.  
  
Snape lunged at Ron, but was tackled by Sirius.  
  
"Why did you attack Remus and Harry!" he shouted.  
  
"Our orders were to put Lupin out of commission. The spare just got in the way" Malfoy snapped bitterly.  
  
"And what about Wormtail?"  
  
"Pettigrew? That little rat has been working for us for since the second year" Snape laughed.  
  
"But why did Voldemort want you to put Remus under the Coma Curse?"  
  
The attention was turned back to Ron.  
  
"He wants to tack the liberty by killing the last heir of Helga Hufflepuff"  
  
"We been trying to get him to our master of three years. But since that Muggle-loving fool Dumbledore is the Headmaster and the heir of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw, we could not get him until now"  
  
Before anyone could say another word, Ron whipped out his wand and shouted "Petrificus Totalus"  
  
They fell like boards to the ground and Ron silently thank Hermione for teaching him that spell.  
  
"Mobilicorpus"  
  
White cords shot forward and wound themselves around the two stiff boys and brought them into a hanging position in the air.  
  
"Join hands now. 'Travelus!" 


	8. Something’s were meant to change, Someth...

Sorry about the long wait, but I kind of hit a roadblock. This chapter is the shortest in the story, although the chapter after is the longest in the story. (It's almost too long for my liking). Anyway, please enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8 ~ Something's were meant to change, Something's weren't  
  
It had been four months since the disaster Christmas. The Awakening Chram, the counter curse to the Coma Curse had been administered on Remus and Harry just minutes after the curse was cast apone them. But as the side affect to the Coma Curse was the victim would be placed into a coma and only awaken whenever the force controlling it felt like letting go.  
  
The trial for Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape were held on April the 15th. The had been sentenced to twenty years in Azkaban after they had admitted via the Truth Potion, that they worked for Voldemort willingly, had killed over sixty innocent people for him, including a Ravenclaw girl named Polly Marie Corinet in their third year after she found out about them.  
  
The trial of Peter Pettigrew was not so harsh. He had not killed anyone although helped with the conspiracy. There was not much to be done to him then send him to Azkaban for half the time as Malfoy and Snape. When he had done the ten years, the Ministry of Magic would then closely monitor him for the rest of his life (the same want for Malfoy and Snape when they got out).  
  
Since the three of them were going to prison, that was an immediate expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With that over with, life at Hogwarts had almost returned to normal, with the exception that Remus and Harry still slept.  
  
With nothing else to do but what, the Marauders had to find other things to do when they weren't in classes.  
  
Ron, James and Sirius spent their free time holding Quidittch matches against their other housemates. Their team always won thanks to Ron's superior Hurricane.  
  
Lily spent her free time reading books or looking into her crystal ball. It was on this day whoever, that she had her first real vision.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Come on Lily you've been sulking up here for to long" Arabella wined, tugging on her best friend's arm.  
  
It was true that Lily was sulking. Siting at the vanity table in the fifth year girl's dorm all by herself for three hours.  
  
"You need to come and get some fresh air or you'll wither away! It's a beautiful day outside and you aren't even going to enjoy it?"  
  
"Enjoy it for me, I don't really feel like going outside right now" Lily grumbled, propping her head in her hands. But she had to admit that even though Arabella was being a pest right now, she was right.  
  
"If you leave me alone for a little bit longer, I promise you that I will come out. Is that okay Bella?"  
  
"Yes, but you only have an hour"  
  
"Sure thing"  
  
Arabella left and Lily was finally left in silence once again. I was welcoming, but also irritating. Lily just couldn't sit still. She got up and walked over to her bed. On her nightstand table was a small gold framed portrait of eight young people. Starting on the far left was Remus, then Sirius and then James. Siting on the ground was Peter (to Lily's disgust). Pushing each other was Harry and Ron and next to them were Lily and Arabella wearing expressions that clearly said: 'I'm surrounded by weirdoes'.  
  
Although when she picked up the frame, she was thrown into another world ~ a vision.  
  
Lily found herself standing just beyond the Dark Forest. It was dark out and it was cold. Colder then it should be for a normal early summer night. Then she saw two figures entering the forest. Harry and Ron. She followed them. They were having a conversation.  
  
"I've told you Harry, good things just don't last"  
  
"I know that Ron, but I just don't want to say goodbye"  
  
"Well you know we'll see them again some day, so don't worry"  
  
"If we get eaten by giant spiders before we get home, I promise you that blame this on you for the rest of eternity"  
  
"I'm sure you will"  
  
They headed farther in. They seemed to be looking for something. Then something that she couldn't see frightened the two boys.  
  
"Run!"  
  
"We have to find the centaurs!"  
  
They disappeared into the dense underbrush. The vision had begun to fade. She could hardly hear their voices and then it vanished altogether.  
  
Lily came back to conciseness to find herself on the floor. She was shaking hard and was out of breath. What was going to happen to Harry and Ron? She would have to worn them when Harry woke up. She had a horrible feeling about it that just wouldn't go away. 


	9. I Just Don’t Want to Say Goodbye

Chapter 9 ~ I Just Don't Want to Say Goodbye  
  
The world was blurry when Remus opened his eyes. He could just hear a muffled hum of voices just beyond the room he was in. Where was he? Why was the room was so bright. So white. white? This could mean only one thing. he was in the Hospital Wing! He remembered the attack in the Great Hall and the mental conversation with Harry, Ron, James and Sirius. He tried to speak but his voice only came out in a dry squeak. It must have to do with being comatose for almost five months. Then it hit him. Had Harry woken up also. and why did he jump in the way to protect him from the curse? Lily had said that she thought that Harry was a little mysterious, but this was really strange. He knew that they were friends, but why would he risk his life to save him?  
  
Remus struggled to sit up. He rubbed his aching eyes and could see better now. He looked over at the bed next to him, to see Harry on the side-edge of the bed, reaching for his glasses. Too bad for Harry that the glasses were just a few inches out of reach, causing him to topple off the bed with a loud thump.  
  
"BLOODLY HELL!"  
  
His voice was just a dry and weak, but it was enough to travel through the infirmary and alert the matron Madam Cardinal. She ran out of her office to gasp at seeing the two boys awake. After hurriedly getting Harry back into his bed and giving them a glass of water to ease their parched throats, she ran over to the infirmary fireplace, through in so power and called into it "Headmaster Albus Dumbledore".  
  
A second later Dumbledore's face appeared in the fire.  
  
"Yes Martha?"  
  
"They are awake Albus, they are awake!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Down in the Great Hall, four Gryffindor students jumped to their feet and ran out at top speed towards the Hospital Wing. No one knew what compelled them to do so, but decided to shrug it off.  
  
As for the four students, it was like E.S.P because at the same time they all knew that their two friends had finally woken up. Forgetting about the cramps in their sides, they didn't keep running, but started to sprint.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
~ Meanwhile a conversation between Harry and Dumbledore ~  
  
"I feel like I've gone through hell and back"  
  
"Well Mr. Belmoral you did take the full brunt of the curse for Mr. Lupin. That is very curious indeed"  
  
"You know what will affect the future if anything happens to someone"  
  
"But you and your brother have already changed the future by being here"  
  
"The reason we are here is because of the prophecy your granddaughter Lily made in her third year"  
  
". How did you know that Lily was my granddaughter?"  
  
"Don't worry sir we haven't told anybody. But like the prophecy says. that 'we' have to save the world in its time of need. Ron and I are very powerful"  
  
"Please explain"  
  
"Well we are soul-brothers from what we learned in Divination, Ron is a 'seventh son', I survived the Avada Kadavera curse at the age of one and our animagi forms are the phoenix and the golden tiger. Must I go on?"  
  
"Impressive, but what do you mean that you are both soul-brothers and the Ron is a seventh son? You are twins aren't you?"  
  
Harry shook his head. It was inevitable not to tell the truth. He looked into Dumbledore's wise old eyes. He couldn't tell what they were saying, but he knew that deep down inside that things would be all right.  
  
"Who are you then?"  
  
"I thought you knew better then that. If I tell you who I am, I might as well be kissing a Hungarian Horntail. Sorry that I have to keep these secrets from you, but I do want to be born again when I return home. In the process of changing the past to save the world, I am helping myself out. You see the letter you wrote to yourself in the future gave the most of the truth, without giving any at all. I lost my mother at the age of one along with her husband by Voldemort. I grew up to be abused be my hideous Muggle relatives and I had to watch a friend of mine be murdered before my eyes by a Death Eater. You can see why I wanted this opportunity so much, because it was the only way to save my past and my future"  
  
There was a long pause and bout five minutes of silence. Then Harry continued.  
  
"Also before I came here, I met her Royal Highness Princess Selena of the Wolven and she gave me the counter curse to Werewolfisum. She told me that the only way to free myself and Ron was to heal the one who gave it to me"  
  
"But why not just heal yourself, that would have been a little more complicated"  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but Ron and I had it in a rare case. I was wolf born and Ron was my bitten"  
  
"The that means that Remus Lupin is your father?"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"And. and that would mean that Lily was. was your mother?"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
Dumbledore's face was both sad and happy at the same time.  
  
"My, my. what a strange mixture of heritage you have. I never thought I would meet anyone that was directly connected to three of the four Hogwarts founders"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"You don't know? Well it is best that you know now. Through your mother, and myself you are heir to both Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw. As for your father. he doesn't know it yet, but he is the sole heir of Helga Hufflepuff"  
  
"What happened to his parents?"  
  
"Death Eater attack when his was seven"  
  
Harry didn't say anything. He stayed quite and hung his head. So much had happened to his family.  
  
"I just don't want to say good bye" he whispered.  
  
"I can understand that"  
  
"But what will you do since you know who I am?"  
  
"I'll memory charm myself so I can't remember"  
  
"I don't want to go home any more, I like it to much here"  
  
"I wish you didn't have to either. Now that I am no longer in the dark, I do see the important it was to you not to tell me to begin with. I promise you that neither Remus or Lily or anyone as a matter of fact about you. Now tell me how are you and your 'brother' getting home?"  
  
"Ron knows, I can feel it. He knows how we are going to get home. Oh and by the way, what day, month and year it is?  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "It is the 16th of June, 1976"  
  
"WHAT WE"VE BEEN OUT FOR FIVE MONTHS!"  
  
The Hospital Wing windows rattled and everyone in the school heard his shocked outraged voice. This had most defiantly told the four running students in the corridor that their friends had indeed woken up.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Crying with happiness, Lily threw herself on the bed and gave Remus a bone- crushing hug. After telling her that she was throttling him, she let go. James and Sirius jumped up on to the bed as well and stared to tell Remus everything that happened in the last five months. Ron however, completely ignored Remus and went striate to see Harry.  
  
They all got together after about twenty minutes after being reunited. It was a happy occasion other then the fact that Madame Cardinal chased the others out so that her patients could get some sleep. Things were getting better and worse at the same time like Harry and Ron have to leave and fake their own deaths in a few days.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hay what's up? You seem tense"  
  
Harry turned to look at Remus as they walked down to the Great Hall together after being let out of the infirmary. It really bites because he and Ron would be leaving tonight, the night before the last day of term.  
  
"Nothing really, I'm only depressed because Ron and I have to leave tonight, that's all"  
  
"You're go home tonight! But tomorrow is the End-of-Term Feast! You have to stay for that!" Remus gasped.  
  
"Sorry to say but it just don't work that way. Professor Dumbledore has a portkey for us that will expire tonight. We have to use it before midnight and with the centaurs in the Dark Forest" Harry looked really depressed for the fact they had to miss the feast.  
  
"I've always thought that Dumbledore was a little eccentric, but not crazy. I admit that I have been in that forest numerous times, but not to use a portkey. Why do you have to go into the forest any way?"  
  
"Like I said, the centaurs have the portkey and don't worry we'll be alright"  
  
"You'd better be"  
  
"Thanks and I promise"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ron and Harry had to make a mad dash out of the tower and make an inconspicuous escape from the castle. Their trunks had been charmed to become pocket size and be out of the way. The trip seemed short enough that they were at the edge of the forest in no time at all.  
  
"I've told you Harry, good things just don't last"  
  
"I know that Ron, but I just don't want to say goodbye"  
  
"Well you know we'll see them again some day, so don't worry"  
  
Harry frowned deeply. It wasn't as much as leaving, but the feeling like they were being watched. Heck it must be some kind of animal. He was beginning to feel very irritable.  
  
"If we get eaten by giant spiders before we get home, I promise you that blame this on you for the rest of eternity"  
  
"I'm sure you will"  
  
Looking for the meeting spot with the centaurs was like looking for a needle in a haystack. Ron turned to head for the southwest rout, dragging Harry along with him. Suddenly they froze on the spot. Just a few yards ahead of them were a pack of wolves. The wolves slowly began to advance on them.  
  
"Run!"  
  
"We have to find the centaurs!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the center of the forest was the Centaur Council of the Dark Forest. After waiting an hour for the two time travelers, they decided to look up at the stars. The children were in trouble. Being hunted by that terrible wolf pack. They had to help.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Running the gantlet was easier said then done. With their sides burning with pain and their heads starting to spin, Harry and Ron collapsed to the forest floor.  
  
"It was nice knowing you" Ron said gasping for breath.  
  
"It was fun being your brother too, I really wish we were brothers" replied Harry with a wheeze.  
  
The pack surrounded them. There was no escape.  
  
"How are we going to get out of this one?" Ron whispered.  
  
"Let' try Dorothy's line from The Wizard of Oz" Harry suggested.  
  
"The wizard of what?"  
  
"A Muggle story Ron. Just repeat after me: 'There's no place like home'"  
  
Feeling like fools they both began to chant that studied saying. Strangely enough, it started to work. The wind began to pick up and thunder roared in the sky. They saw a group of centaurs enter the clearing. To bad they had already found a way home. Then again they could tell Professor Dumbledore to tell everyone at Hogwarts that they had been attacked and killed by wolves in the Dark Forest. That's what would happen. The spinning started and then grew faster. Just as they disappeared, Harry laughed.  
  
"Looks like we are going back to Kansas, Toto"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The mood in the Great Hall was extremely somber the next morning. The headmaster had informed to all the students and teachers of Hogwarts about the 'tragic death' of Harry and Ron Belmoral.  
  
Lily had a fit telling everyone that she could have prevented it if only she had told them about the prediction she had less then a month ago. Remus felt horrible because even though he had warned Harry to be careful, something bad happened anyway. James and Sirius stayed silent for them most part. The four of them had lost a large part of themselves at the loss of their good friends. Even though they hadn't told them much about themselves, it compelled them to tell some of their own secrets.  
"We have something to tell the both of you" Sirius started when they had returned to Gryffindor tower for the day off.  
  
"It's been a secret since third year" Lily continued.  
  
James and Remus looked at their two friends in confusion.  
  
"We were told not to tell anybody, not even you two about the fact that we are cousins"  
  
"What! You and Lily are cousins! How is that possible? I thought that." James started to shout but was cut off by Lily.  
  
"I was adopted by the Evens' when I was two. My mother was Sirius' Aunt Serena Black and well. my father was Lysander Dumbledore. So to tell you the full truth, I am not Lily Carol Evens, but Lily Carol Dumbledore and that makes me the headmasters granddaughter"  
  
That left the two boys gaping.  
  
"Well, um your grandfather just told me two days ago that I was the sole heir of Helga Hufflepuff" Remus said shyly.  
  
"I think that there must be something important about me." James started. "Think, think, what did your father used to tell you?"  
  
They all starred at James while he racked his brain for something.  
  
"Ohhh, I don't think I want to tell you that" he said slowly.  
  
"Spit it out!" his friends shouted in unison.  
  
"Please don't laugh, but the only reason that I don't fail Transfiguration is that Professor McGonnagull is my godmother. and when none of you are around she. she calls me Jamie Boy"  
  
"HAAAAAAA, HAAAAAAAAAAAAA, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Sirius hit the floor rolling with laughter. James leaped at him in a full out tackle.  
  
"One day we'll learn to say good bye, because those you care about never truly die". 


	10. The Drastic Changing of Memory Lane

I would like to say that I have managed to over come this writer's block, but as for the next chapter, I don't know what I will do. After reading this chapter if you have any tips, please give me them!  
Chapter 10 ~ The Drastic Changing of Memory Lane  
  
They fell into a vast hall of memories. Things were changing so fast that it was making their heads hurt from seeing so much. Would it last forever, they didn't know  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
There were to people sitting together. They had two small red chestnut haired babies in both of their laps. One little hand reached out and was sort of swatted by another little hand. They could see clearly that it was Lily and Remus holding the children.  
  
"Their so cute aren't they Remus. Who do they remind you of?" Lily snickered.  
  
"They remind me of Belmorals" Remus replied with dawning comparison.  
  
"Exactly! I think that we should name them after Harry and Ron" Lily said kissing one of the babies atop of the head.  
  
"What a conscience too, didn't those two die this day five years ago?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yes! What perfect namesakes"  
  
Since Harry and Ron were nothing more then a joined mind at the moment, collecting their new memories, they could only say it together. ~* So we are going to be twins! *~  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In the next memory two little boys about the age of two (one with a toy broomstick in his chubby little hands). They came running into a large living room to confront a lone adult. It was the both of them as two-year- olds! From the look of it, Ron was the one holding the broomstick and Harry was the one with a pout on his face.  
  
"Mommy! 'Onny won't give me back my boomstick!" a little pintsized Harry whimpered shoving the pintsized Ron at his side.  
  
"Well Uncle 'Ames hid mine on me! So I wont give 'Arry's back"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Three years past in a blink of an eye. They saw next Lily holding another little baby. As for a five-year-old pair, they were spying on their mother and the small child.  
  
"Hay Harry, what's that little pick thing that mommy's holding" little Ron asked bewildered.  
  
"I don't know, but daddy said it's called a Selena" little Harry replied.  
  
"Must be some kind of new decease"  
  
"Must be Ronny"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They aged five years in a matter of seconds. They were about ten years old now. There was an argument trying to be stopped by Lily and Remus, as their three children wagged war against each other.  
  
"We didn't do it!" Harry and Ron shouted in unison.  
  
"Yes they did! The hung my teddy Melody with a noose!" screamed their five year old sister Selena.  
  
"Well if you hadn't got Belladonna filched Grumit and Neros for you in the first place, it shan't have happened!" the boys yelled back. It was true that Selena had set their cousin up to stealing the two toys.  
  
"Selena is that true?" Lily asked trying to calm her daughters outrageous temper.  
  
"NEVER!" the girl screamed again and ran from the room.  
  
"She gets that from you Lily" Remus said.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next memory was of the two boys be lectured by Remus, while James and Sirius laughed the fool heads off.  
  
"I can believe you two could do something like that!" Remus yelled.  
  
"Look Dad its not like he got hurt or anything and it was a good prank, admit it" Ron said earnestly.  
  
"YOU SENT AN ASHWINDER TO THE MISTER OF MAGIC!"  
  
"Fudge is a dumb old coot anyway. It was to help to liven his life" Harry stated.  
  
"Come on Remus lighten up a little" James added.  
  
"Its not that bad really" Sirius entered.  
  
"That's only because your 'precious little boys' haven't learned yet like these two, now have they!?" Remus fumed with anger.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A year went by and they were ready to be starting at Hogwarts. Remus was talking to the two boys in this next memory.  
  
"Now promise me that you two will behave at school," Remus asked the two politely.  
  
"But Dad! If we do that how will we be able to uphold the Marauder tradition?" Harry gasped, sounding scandalized.  
  
"Well I'll be one of your teachers as well as your mother, so I have to do what your mother tells me"  
  
"What a bummer" Ron whispered to his twin as their father left the room. " But let's go buy some Dungdooms just in case"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next memory shocked Ron the most. It was him, but it wasn't him. There was Harry and Ron and another boy that looked like Ron had before he became Harry's twin brother.  
  
"Hello, I'm Rob Weasley" the boy said entering the train compartment.  
  
"Harry Lupin" Harry said offering a hand and Ron followed suit with "And Ron Lupin at your service"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next was a shocker for both Harry and Ron. Draco Malfoy entered their compartment that they were sharing with Rob. He looked the same as always.  
  
"Oh look what we have here, riffraff!"  
"Look who's talking, the illegitimate son of a murderer" Harry replied coolly.  
  
Draco glared daggers. "One day you'll."  
  
"You'll do what?" Orion Black came up behind him. "Try to kill them like 'your' father tried to kill 'their father?"  
  
"As a Rossencord after my mother, you'd better hope that I don't end up in Slytherin"  
  
"No, you'll end up in Hufflepuff"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next memory was of the second year. There was Harry, Ron, their cousin Orion and Rob. Rob had seemingly come up with a master plan.  
  
"Why don't we try the Polyjuice Potion. If we can accomplish this we will both impress and enrage Hermione. Now three is nothing better then making Hermione angry" Rob said with a grin.  
  
"Yes, walking the fine line of a thunderstorm" Ron chuckled.  
  
"I'll do it" Orion boosted. "I am good in Potions anyway".  
  
"Only because my mother teaches Potions and you're her second cousin!" Harry interjected.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Orion in the next memory looked like he was ready to scream. Harry and Ron looked disappointed too, as though something bad was going to happen to them all.  
  
"Yuck Belladonna and Selena will be joining us at Hogwarts this year" Orion whimpered covering his mouth as though he was puking.  
  
"Yes and poor Rob. I think Bella has a crush on him," Harry said with a sad smile.  
  
"Ouch"  
  
"Well at least Julian isn't a pest like them" Ron grinned, knowing that they had another 'Marauder' on their side. Even if he was five years younger then them, he still liked Uncle James' son.  
  
"No, he's like us!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Next there was a fight a fight/race raging between Belladonna Black and Julian Potter.  
  
"I swear I will kill you. you slimy little creep! Now just give it back to me" Bella shrieked chasing the poor tired Julian down the corridors. Julian was holding a book that looked like a diary and Orion was cheering him on to run faster.  
  
"But if I give your diary back, then how will I be able to tell anybody that your newest crush is Neville Longbottom?" Julian shouted out as they reached the Great Hall.  
  
Bella gave a shriek of rage and jumped at the boy with full force, taking him to the ground.  
  
"Now, now Bella" Hermione said jumping up from Gryffindor table to pull the girl off Julian and the book away from the boy. It was her job as a Prefect to so, but was punched in the face from the trashing girl.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was strange how it happened. Tumbling through the mass of new memories. For Harry and Ron, thing of their past original lives began to cloud over. The fear of Voldemort was diminishing from his true defeat when they were two. The new people in their lives and the people that they knew before. So much had happened in those few minutes that changed their lives forever.  
  
Then reality seemed to come back. They feeling to a world that was both strange and familiar. The hardest thing for Harry and Ron to do was to figure out was if what they had just experienced was only a dream. But they knew for sure that they became the two boys that they had shaped to be.  
  
"Let's go through a Dungboom in Crazy Trelawney's tower. I love the smell of mischief, don't you!" 


	11. Back to the Future

Chapter 11 ~ Back to the Future  
  
~ June 26th, 1996 - two hours earlier ~  
  
A short girl with fluffy brown hair was running up the corridors. She had to find her two older twin brothers. Yes even though she detested them, it was their sixteenth birthday today. For Selena Lupin finding her brothers had never been hard. All you had to do was follow the disasters about the school or house. But this time there was nothing to be found and it over an hour. This was highly unusually for that pair. By the time she reached the Charms corridor, she ran into her best friend/cousin Belladonna Black.  
  
"Hay what's up Selena" Belladonna asked.  
  
Now for someone one that didn't know Bella might think she was she was a professional wrestler, even though she was only eleven. She was tall (about 5`6), with long curly black hair. Most said she looked like her father Sirius, although with her mother Arabella's personality. As for her brother Orion it was the other way around.  
  
"Looking for Tweedledee and Tweddledumb" Selena replied briskly.  
  
"And why would you want to do that for?"  
  
"It's their birthday remember" she said laughing at her cousin's scowl. "Have you seen them at all today?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Very strange."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At the other end of the school Orion Black, Robert Weasley and Julian Potter were planing a surprise party for Harry and Ron for that night. They found it highly unusual that their two friends hadn't come and found out what they were doing by now.  
  
"It's almost as if we want them to find out," Orion said pausing with his work.  
  
"Maybe. my dad told me that we were only allowed to become animagi when we turned sixteen because our mothers wouldn't let us do it any sooner" Julian pouted at the fact the he was only turning twelve this year and had to wait another four.  
  
"You mean your parents will let you become animagi early and illegally?" Rob asked with surprise.  
  
"Yes" Orion stated.  
  
Julian looked thoroughly disappointed.  
  
"Anybody else?"  
  
"Just us Marauders"  
  
"Do you think that I could become one too?" Julian suddenly asked.  
  
"What?" the other two boys asked in unison.  
  
"Well I am a Marauder too and what would be the best prank is to become one earlier"  
  
They were all silent. Trying to figure out what to do. Then it came.  
  
"We have to find them"  
  
"Lets go find Selena and bribe her into tracking them down for us".  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry and Ron were no where to be found. Well just returning from the past up near the North Tower. As tough as it may seem, it was fairly simple to sneak from there after Dungbooming Professor Trelawney's classroom, to their large dorm that they shared with their parents and sister. Deciding to have some fun leaving their friends and family in suspense, the two camped out in their room.  
  
They thought it would be a good idea to try out animagus. They could slightly remember their counterparts becoming animals, so why couldn't they. There was no doubt that their dream was true in some sense because they could change into those two animagi forms.  
  
They knew it would be great to impress their friends when they all became animagi later that night. Later that night things were going to be awesome.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"WHY CAN'T WE FIND THEM!" Selena yelled angrily. Her shrill voice echoing throughout the library.  
  
"I thought you were good at finding them"  
  
The five kids turned and looked up to see Hermione Granger trying to retrieve a book from the highest shelf in the library.  
  
"Go look in their bedroom and you might find them. It is their main base of operation. If you'd only listen some of the times I try to help, you bunch wouldn't get into so much trouble. "  
  
Typical for her to remember that, like she always knows something they don't. The 'search party' disbanded, the girls went their own way and the boys decided to go strait there without stop. To their distaste towards Hermione, they didn't find Harry or Ron in their room. But they did find a letter written to them soon after.  
  
Dear Mates  
Sorry for the hold up on the birthday surprise you all had planed for us. Not to let you down or anything, meet you us at the Prefect's bathroom at 11:00 and I think that you will be in for a surprise of your own.  
And this is for Julian. We will let you join us, so you don't have to strain your brain for a plan to sneak along (you won't have to). That's what it means to be a Marauder! We have to go and cause more mischief, and if you can smell Trelawney from a mile away, you'll know we were responsible.  
Till then, Rarry & Hon or Harry and Ron  
That was good enough for them, so they waited.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Remember now if the teachers or the parents catch us, they skin our hides for this" Julian warned.  
  
"All right now squirt, let's get the party started!" Orion cheered and it echoed of the bathroom walls.  
  
"Well we all here are going to become animagus, and yes even you Julian" Harry started.  
  
"I have done the potion ahead in advance for this night so don't diss the taste. Oh and to let you in a little secret Harry and I have had their animagi forms for four years already" Ron added.  
  
"I'll go first!" that was Orion. Orion always wanted to go first.  
  
The transformation looked like one of the most horrible mutations of all time. They could all hear his bones separating and reconnecting into their new form. His arms and legs stretched out into long pawed leg and then he hunched, fell to all fours and finished the transformation. Like his father before him, Orion had become a Grim. The only difference was that he had three white spots on his forehead that formed a belt. It was highly amusing to see that Orion lived up to his own name by having the symbols of Orion's Belt as spots on his animagi form.  
  
Rob went next. He enlarged to about shoulder height and then started to transform. It was strange as may seem; he transformed into a Sphinx. With the body of a lion and the. and he also had a female face. Long red hair and a light brown/orange body. That got him more then enough laughs from his friends. Although of that he was proud of what he had become.  
  
Then went Julian. He too like Orion took on the 'family tradition' and transformed into a member to the horse family. He became a Raindeer. Well only the baby of a Raindeer that is. He had the Clydesdale feet and was brown and back with small nubs of incoming horns. His best-known markings were little flecks on is rear flanks. They were even a light shade of blue.  
  
"Well done!" Harry clapped for his cousin and friends. Ron nodded in agreement.  
  
So for their friends they started to change. Harry into his abnormally large Phoenix form with a small flame on its chest and Ron into the form of his Golden Tiger, but was strangely regarded for his flaring aqua eyes. Then back again. (~ Harry and Ron both have aqua colored eyes ~)  
  
It was amazing the all five of them had the forms of magical creatures. A strange collection they were as a Grim, a Sphinx, a Phoenix, a Golden Tiger and a Raindeer. Now all they need was real nicknames to become official Marauders (~ Harry and Ron can't use Coals and Claws any more because they can't let their parents and their friends know the truth and it would just be an amazing coincidence, like the reincarnation of their childhood friends ~).  
  
"I will be Stalker" Orion said proudly.  
  
"I'll be the Riddler" Rob didn't know why his friends started laughing because he of course had never watched Batman before.  
  
"Then what does that make me, Pony Boy?" Julian snickered. "I think the best name for myself would be Prancer"  
  
"No that would make would Rudolf" Rob snapped and caught Julian in a headlock and started to twisted on his nose.  
  
"LET GO, LET GO!!"  
  
Harry nodded to Ron and Ron nodded back. They said their new names together.  
  
"Well as the new leaders of the Marauders, Next Generation, we shall be Burning and Bright Eyed"  
  
"What makes you think you're the leaders" Orion frowned.  
  
"Seniority rules. We were born in June, Rob was born in September, Orion was born in October and Julian was born in January, but five years later. Plus we always have been so there"  
  
"Party poopers" Rob muttered under his breath.  
  
They all looked at the Marauders Map when it started to add their new names to the title and speak to them.  
  
"Welcome Burning, Bright Eyed, Stalker, Riddler and Prancer" ~ Prongs.  
  
"We have new members? Which is my son?" ~ Padfoot.  
  
"I am, that would be me Stalker" Orion replied.  
  
"Cool!" ~ Padfoot.  
  
"Really do you only think of yourself Padfoot?" ~ Moony.  
  
"Either that or his stomach" ~ Coals (Harry past).  
  
The five boys laughed. This was almost too much.  
  
"You should have seen him always casing rabbits or his tail" ~ Claws (Ron past).  
  
"So what did you do to Wormtail?" Julian asked.  
  
"We erased the traitor" ~ Prongs.  
  
"Well we have some Marauding to do don't we?" Rob intervened.  
  
"Adios Amigos!" ~ Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, Coals and Claws.  
  
"So who do we wreak havoc on tonight?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was early morning of the following day, when Selena Lupin awoke to found that she had been sleeping on the bare hard floor. She was instantly awake when she found that everything in her bedroom charmed to the ceiling. Only to make this worse she found that she was completely green. Charmed to stay that way for a month. But even worse yet, it was the last day of school! With all her might, she screamed the loudest that she ever had in her whole life.  
  
"I'M GOING TO KILL THOSE MARAUDERS!!"  
  
Windows cracked; tables shook and everyone in the castle was instantly awake. Hidden safety in a secret room that wasn't even recorded on the Marauders Map, five boys rolled with a joyful laughter that rivaled the scream more then a thousand times over.  
THE END  
~* I'm done, I'm done! This is a thrill to finally have finished my second fiction in my Changes series. If I decide to make a third fiction in this story it will probably be started next year. I have many new ideas not yet in word, but I hope to start a new story as soon as possible. I would as like to thank ChristinaLupin01442 for being the being the only person to review my stories more then three times. But I give the biggest thanks to all my readers. THANK YOU ALL!  
It was strange, as it may seem, Julian turned into a pony. Although not just any pony, but with wings. He had turned into the pony of a winged horse (must run in the family to be in the horse family, since his father was a stag and his mother was raindeer). 


End file.
